NO TITLE FOR NOW
by BloodyShadow69
Summary: I need some Oc's For the Story I'm Making. :DD Make sure to add yours if you want to :D Oh yeah N If ur a Cabin Leader u can wear what ever u want But if ur Not u HAVE TO wear Normal Camp clothes  NOT TAKEN OC'S ANYMORE
1. Chapter 1

Heyyz Guys Looks like I caught the fever of The Creating Oc's ^_^" This is for mah Percy Jackson Story that I had In mind. Drop n Oc n I might pick Yours :33

Here is Dah Form

Name:

Nicknames:

Immortal Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Family Aka siblings:

Year round camp or Summer Camp:

Flaws:

Personality:

Choice of Weapon:

Which Cabin (look Below) :

Camp Leader or Not:

Best Camp activites:

Worst camp activites:

Sex:

Height:

Looks:

Best Friend:

Who Hates:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Normally Wears:

Who has a Crush on or Dating:

Any Pets:

Body Type

* * *

><p>Examples:<p>

Name: Dante Wolf

Nicknames:Wolfy or Wolf Boy

Immortal Parent:Ares

Mortal Parent:Jessica Wolf

Family Aka siblings: Jessica Wolf(Mother) Damien Fox (Adopted Brother) Jason Wolf (step Father) Lucy wolf (Little Sister, DECEASED)

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year Round

Flaws: Hot Headed

Personality: Sarcastic, loyal, tough, a bit of a trickster, he can be a bit of a bastard, has a soft side for little girls.

Choice of Weapon:he uses dual swords. Here is a link - (http:/media(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/image/fate%20stay%20night%20archer%20swords/Rednal/Fate%2520Stay%2520Night/ArcherKanshoBakuya(DOT)jpg)

Which Cabin (look Below) : Five

Camp Leader or Not: Cabin Leader

Best Camp activites: Capture the Flag and Sword training

Worst camp activites: Archery

Sex: Male

Height: 6'2

Looks: Black straight hair that covers his left eye, purple/blue highlights at the tips of his hair, 5'11 with a street fighter and martial art medium build, has a scar on his right eye, oh and dark green eyes with flecks of gold and blue

Best Friend(You can look at others or make your own or Use actual character from the book. Its going to be between Last Olympian and Lost Hero): Damien

Who Hates: Michael Yew

Likes: The whole Cabin of Ares, Silena, Annabeth and Clarisse (As a sister), Any meat.

Dislikes:Hates People who makes fun of others, Child rapest, People who make fun of his Little sisters, Hippocrites

Normally Wears:A plain white wife-beater, black casual jacket that fits his body, grey ripped up jeans and checkered vans, he wraps both his hands in white medical tapes.(Hates wearing Orange n Camp clothes)

Who has a Crush on or Dating:

Any pets: Bloodlust, Dante pet wolf. Black fur and blood red eyes (Gift from Dad)

Body Type: Lean Hard Build Like a Street Fighter, Solid 6 pack

Name: Damien Fox

Nicknames: Foxxy or Fox Boy

Immortal Parent: Apollo

Mortal Parent: Orphan

Family Aka siblings: All the kids in Apollo n Hermes Cabin

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year Round

Flaws:Losing his friends and those he loves

Personality: Insanely funny, crazy, loves to play pranks, and protective of people he loves. Can Be Cold, Ruthless and Heartless to Those who are mean to Friends. Is a Protective older brother those younger to him

Choice of Weapon: katana (http:/www(DOT)trueswords(DOT)com/sakura-cherry-blossom-samurai-sword-leather-wrapped-handle-p-5548(DOT)html)

Which Cabin (look Below) : Seven

Camp Leader or Not: Leader

Best Camp activites: Archery, Capture Flag, Sword Training

Worst camp activites: none

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11

Looks: Dirty blonde hair that was roughly combed over his left eye, Crimson red highlights on the tips of his hair, 5'10 with a martial art and street fighter medium build, has a scar across his nose bridge, and dark blue eyes with gold and silver flecks.

Best Friend: The Stroll Brothers n Dante

Who Hates: Luke

Likes: Pranking, The moon, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, Silena, Family and Friends, Pocky

Dislikes: Nothing except those who mess with His Friends

Normally Wears:Blood red tight t-shirt, a black hoodie vest, Worn out blue jeans, and white vans

Who has a Crush on or Dating:

Any Pets: Firefox is Damien's fox, Blood red fur with a white tipped ears and tail and red eyes

Body Type: Lean Swimmer/Martial Artist Build, Solid 6 pack

* * *

><p>Cabin One: Zeus' cabin<br>Cabin Two: Hera's cabin (honorary, since Hera is the goddess of marriage and "doesn't go around having affairs with mortals but she doesn't like it that she has no heroes of hero own as stated in the Lost Hero")  
>Cabin Three: Poseidon's cabin<br>Cabin Four: Demeter's cabin  
>Cabin Five: Ares' cabin<br>Cabin Six: Athena's cabin  
>Cabin Seven: Apollo's cabin<br>Cabin Eight: Artemis' cabin  
>Cabin Nine: Hephaestus' cabin<br>Cabin Ten: Aphrodite's cabin  
>Cabin Eleven: Hermes' cabin<br>Cabin Twelve: Dionysus' cabin  
>Cabin Thirteen: Hades' cabin<br>Cabin Fourteen: Thanatos's Cabin  
>Cabin Fifteen: Hypnos's Cabin (and the Oneiroi)<br>Cabin Sixteen: Hecate's Cabin  
>Cabin Seventeen: Eros's Cabin<br>Cabin Eighteen: Iris's Cabin  
>Cabin Nineteen: Nemesis's Cabin<br>Cabin Twenty: Protogenoi Cabin  
>Cabin Twenty-One: Nyx<p>

Also Forgot to mentation That If u want to date my Oc, Dont matter wich one Just Let me know Because I dont feel like Making Girl Oc's Cause im pretty bad at that XD

Also Cabin leaders can wear What ever they Want But If U are not a Cabin Leader You HAVE TO wear the camp clothes witch is the Orange Camp Shirt and Any type of Pants n Shoes.


	2. OC'Accepted

I Thank all of You that Submited the Oc's :3 N These Are the Oc's that I'm Taking. The next chapter I post will the Parings And a Preview of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Name: Max Sharp<p>

Nicknames: Sharps, Maxy

Immortal Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Parent: Mary Sharp (Deceased)

Family Aka siblings: Cara Sharp (Deceased), Michael Sharp (Deceased)

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year round

Flaws: I'm guessing fatal flaw, so its trust

Personality: Kind, witty, random, quick to temper, hates prejudice people. Has a grudge against monsters as a flock of wild harpys killed his family

Choice of Weapon: A Xiphos ( A sparten sword from the film 300) and a dagger, both celestrial bronze

Which Cabin (look Below) : Cabin 3

Camp Leader or Not: Well, I'm not really sure, cos Percy's there :P

Best Camp activites: Sword fighting, pegasus riding, capture the flag

Worst camp activites: Sculpting,

Sex: Male

Height:5 foot 7 inches

Looks: Brown hair, turquiose eyes, scar on his eye brow from wild harpy attack.

Best Friend: Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Nyssa, Piper.

Who Hates: doesn't hate, but due to parents, uneasy with childeren of Athena.

Likes: Food, Sea (duh), moon, fireworks

Dislikes: Heights

Normally Wears: Leather jacket, t-shirt, dark jeans.

Who has a Crush on or Dating: Dating Nyssa from Hephaestus cabin

Any Pets: Nope

Body Type: Lean but strong, strong swimmer, six pack

* * *

><p>Name: Emily Furr<p>

Nicknames: Ems, Em.

Immortal Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent: Cole Furr

Family Aka siblings: Nick, older half brother, Sarah, younger half brother, Brandon, older half brother, and Brittany, full younger sister.

Year round camp or Summer Camp: summer

Flaws: perfectionist.

Personality: nice, bubbly, friendly, sometimes quiet and reserved, active, sporty, funny, optmistic.

Choice of Weapon: sword

Which Cabin (look Below) : 4

Camp Leader or Not: nope.

Best Camp activites: climbing the rock wall thing and fast races.

Worst camp activites: archery and canoe

Sex: female

Height: 5'7"

Looks: long wavy brown hair that's usually in a ponytail, going to her mid back. hazel eyes with a tint of emerald green eyes in them. freckles going across her nose- very little, but enough to notice. Usually has light eyeshadow and mascara on.

Best Friend: Travis Stoll and Nico.

Who Hates: Annabeth.

Likes: volleyball, cheerleading, music, hanging out with her friends, having a good time, nature, night time (stars), working with her powers of growing things, pranking, and laughing.

Dislikes: mean people, but nothing else. Takes things very personally. (self consicious)

Normally Wears: jean shorts, tangtops in light colors. with nikes of bright colors.

Who has a Crush on or Dating: Percy Jackson (dating if you could or likes)

Any Pets: a baby wolf that's just a normal gray wolf with bright green eyes named, Smokey, got him when she was littler.

Body Type: skinny, but with curves in all the right places. Has a slight trace of abs and leg muscles.

* * *

><p>Name:Nox Samuels<p>

Nicknames:star queen

Immortal Parent: Hades

Mortal Parent:Lillian Samuels

Family Aka siblings: Lillian and Sadly her Mothers Boyfriend

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year Round

Flaws: Being a Loner at times

Personality: Can Be Cold, Ruthless and Heartless To strangers n Enemies. But Kind n Nice to Friends. Is a Loner and Tough

Choice of Weapon: Pure Back Spear With a Reddish tint at Tip, Black Shield with Blood Red Cerbues Head imprint at Front

Which Cabin (look Below) Cabin 13

Camp Leader or Not: Leader

Best Camp activites: Capture the Flag

Worst camp activites:Unknown

Sex:Female

Height:5'8

Looks: Long Black Hair that reaches to middle of back, Combed over to Completely cover Left eye. Black Mysterious Eyes and Has Black Eyeliner

Best Friend: Bobby Jones (Mortal)

Who Hates:

Likes: Black, nightime, marshmallows and cupcakes

Dislikes: Blue, the sun, tootsie pops, and her mothers boyfriend

Normally Wears: Short Sleeve Black n Red striped Shirt with Suspenders and A Black Skirt that reaches a little above mid-Thigh, and Black Converse that zip up.

Who has a Crush on or Dating: Dante Wolf (Dating)

Any Pets: Little Cerberus, Three Black Demonic Wolfs. The Left one has Icy blue eyes, The Right has Deep Red Eyes, and The Middle has one left Icy blue Eye and The Left eye is Deep red. They Are Separate Wolfs They are not Combined like Cerberus but when morphed together They Form into the Original Cerberus.

Body Type: Very Slender, Sometimes mistaken for Aphrodite Girl. Has A perfect body and Curves in all the right places

* * *

><p>Name: Samantha Love<p>

Nicknames: Sam, Sammy, Love,

Immortal Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent: Orphan

Family Aka siblings: Robert Love (Foster Father), Tyler Love (12 year old brother foster), and Alena (5 year old sister foster) and.

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year round

Flaws: Short tempered and stubborn.

Personality: Sam is a happy and energetic girl. She is known to always have a smile on her face its rare to see her sad. Sam is smart, creative, energetic, friendly, short tempered, loyal, independent, and can be a prankster.

Choice of Weapon: butterfly swords ( .com/search?hl=en&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&gl=us&biw=320&bih=229&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=butterfly+swords&oq=butterfly+swords&aq=f&aqi=&aql=&gs_sm=s&gs_upl=&mvs=0#i=10)

Which Cabin (look Below) : Six

Camp Leader or Not: Camp Leader

Best Camp activites: Capture the flag, Sword Training, and the rest.

Worst camp activites: none

Sex: Female

Height: 5'6

Looks: Long layered auburn hair that ends at her waist, dark brown eyes, a light tan, and white straight teeth.

Best Friend: Damien (If Thats alright),

Who Hates: Luke

Likes: drawing, photography, making new friends, helping others, and animals.

Dislikes: snakes, Closed up areas, bullying, and judgemental people.

Normally Wears: A white tanktop, A green scarf drapped around her neck, Dark blue ripped up jeans, black converse.

Who has a Crush on or Dating: has a crush on Damien

Any Pets: a gold lab named Marley.

Body Type: Skinny, athletic, and slighty curvy.

* * *

><p>Name: Isabella Hart<p>

Nicknames: Izzy, Bella, Hart

Immortal Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent: Daniel Hart

Family Aka siblings: only child. No siblings that she knows of.

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year round

Flaws: Insecure of her apperance

Personality: Isabella is known to be a sweetheart to everyone even the ones that are mean to her. Isabella is kind hearted, Smart, Spontaneous, Mischevious, Prankster, Caring, Hard worker, and Happy.

Choice of Weapon: Angel Sword

Which Cabin (look Below) : Six

Camp Leader or Not: Leader

Best Camp activites: Capture the flag

Worst camp activites: none

Sex: F

Height: 5'6"

Looks: Long curly dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes with the ring a darker green and gold and blue specks. Faded freckles across her nose, pink heart shaped lips, black eye liner and mascera, and white straight teeth.

Best Friend: Damien, Percy Jackson

Who Hates: Doesn't hate but highly dislikes Luke.

Likes: Coffee, Candy, New friends, Pranks, competition, Outdoors, Animals, Theatre, Photography, and Piano.

Dislikes: full of themselves people, Prissy girls, pitch black darkness, nightmares, heights, and bullying.

Normally Wears: A long sleeved white V-neck shirt with a black tanktop underneath, Black leggings that stop at her knees, Green converse, and diamond earrings. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun with her side bangs hanging above her right eye.

Who has a Crush on or Dating: Crush on: Damien

Any Pets: A blue bird named Spirit.

Body Type: Athletic and slightly curvy.

* * *

><p>Name: Luna-Rivera-Jean-Huchins<p>

Nicknames: LuLu,Vera,Moon.

Immortal Parent: Kristine Huchins

Mortal Parent: Ares

Family Aka siblings: none

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year round.

Flaws: Hot headed, clumsy, easily flustered, too damn honest.

Personality: Usually laid back. Easily flustered and very clumsy when she's distracted. Usually friendly and level headed. But when she's mad, she's MAD. She's very excentric. Honest to the point of being classed as brutal.

Choice of Weapon: Armlets that retract blades, swords.

Which Cabin (look Below) : 5

Camp Leader or Not: nope

Best Camp activites: capture the flag, sword training.

Worst camp activites: Anything that doesn't involve running around and acting like a bull in a china shop really... she LOVES the thrill of fighting, but not the regrets afterward.

Sex: Female (I HOPE that's what you mean. xD)

Height: 5'5

Looks: quite pretty. Has long brown hair. Right bangs swept to the side, left bangs plaited. peachy skin. Burn scars on her right shoulder. Dark blue eyes. Always stands in a feirce position.

Best Friend: anyone from her cabin that isn't a sexist jerk.

Who Hates: She doesn't really HATE anybody.

Likes: music (flyleaf, braking benjamin) singing, reading, fighting, breaking the rules, chatting, running, acrobatics.

Dislikes: Cats, snakes, water, sexists.

Normally Wears: The camps t shirt, jean shorts and black hightops.

Who has a Crush on or Dating: No idea... Another oc or one of the stoll brothers if it's still in that time.

Any Pets: nah.

Body Type: athletic, slim. wide hips, average bust.

* * *

><p>Name: Jason Storm<p>

Nicknames: Stormy, Ice

Immortal Parent: Zeus

Mortal Parent: Maria Storm

Family Aka siblings: Kai Storm

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year

Flaws:Doing dangerous shit

Personality:Likes to pull Pranks with Stroll brothers and Kai, Never Backs down from Challenges, Can be a bit of a Flirt, Funny and Crazy (In a good way though XD), When in Battle turns into a cold, ruthless Person. Known to be stealthy n Trickster.

Choice of Weapon:Claws on both hands (http:/www(DOT)trueswords(DOT)com/images/prod/c/skull_bones_hand_claw_540(DOT)jpg)

Which Cabin (look Below) : One

Camp Leader or Not: Not

Best Camp activites:Running with the Nymphs, Archery, Swordfighting, Capture the flags.

Worst camp activities: Rock wall.

Sex: Male

Height:5'10

Looks: Smooth White/Blue hair that stops at bottom of neck and completely covers left eye, Icy blue eyes , has a Martial Artist Build, and X like scar on his Left Cheek.

Best Friend: Kai

Who Hates:Luke

Likes: To run, Take dangerous and insane challenges, to eat Pocky, Any type of Cold Weather

Dislikes: Nothing except People who mess with his friends, Hot weather

Normally Wears: Plain white Shirt, with a Black Vest hoodie, Checkered Black and White Vans. and Black Shorts

Who has a Crush on or Dating:

Any Pets: Demon, A black Demonic German Sheppard (Bigger then Average) with Crimson Red Eyes

Body Type: Has a Martial artist build with a Solid 6 pack.

* * *

><p>Name: Kai Storm<p>

Nicknames: Storm, Flames

Immortal Parent: Zeus

Mortal Parent: Maria Storm

Family Aka siblings: Jason Storm

Year round camp or Summer Camp: Year

Flaws: Doing Dangerous Shit

Personality: Likes to Pull Pranks with stroll brothers and Jason, Haves fun Teasing Silean of her crush on Beckendorf, Loves Dangerous stunts and Challenges, Is Flirty, Funny and Crazy. When in battle turns cold and Heartless.(Kinda like his brother)

Choice of Weapon: Sword (http:/browse(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/?qh=§ion=&q=Sword#/dw6aqs)

Which Cabin (look Below) : one

Camp Leader or Not: Leader

Best Camp activites:Running with the Nymphs, Archery, Swordfighting, Capture the flags.

Worst camp activites: Rockwall

Sex:Male

Height: 5'11

Looks: Has Crimson Blood Red Hair that stops at bottom of neck,Bangs Slightly Spikes up( Kinda Like Reno from Final Fantasy VII Advent children without the Pony tail), Icy Blue eyes with specks of dark Red, Has a X like scar on his Right check, Martial Artist build

Best Friend: Jason

Who Hates:Luke

Likes: Eat Pocky all the time, Do dangerous stunts and Challenges, Staring at the Stars at Night, Warm Weather, Fire and Lightning. Loves to Fight and The Heat of the Fight (Often mistaken for Ares child)

Dislikes: Cold weather, Water, People who hurt his friends, Despise cats (Freakin monster D:)

Normally Wears: Blood red Shirt with a small Black Dragon on his Shoulder, Black shorts that pass his knees, Black fingerless Gloves, and Black vans.

Who has a Crush on or Dating:

Any Pets: Devil, A Black Demonic Husky (Bigger then Average) With Blood Red Eyes

Body Type: Martial artist, Has a Solid 6 pack.

* * *

><p>There are the Wonderful Character that I'm Taking XD Soo no more putting in Oc's please :33<p>

The next chapter will be up soon

~Bloodyshadow69~


	3. Chapter one preview and Parings

**Told all you guys this chapter is coming sooo :DD Anyways here are the parings and A preview of CHapter one :DD**

**~Max x Nyssa~**

**~Dante x Nox~**

**~Damien x Isabella~**

**~Emily x Percy~**

**~Samantha x ?~**

**~Luna x ?~**

**~Jason x ?~**

**~Kai x ?~**

**Also if u do not have a parring you can pick one of the Available people. Also First comes first serves. XD Okay anyways lets start the preview :DDD**

* * *

><p>~Dante's Point of view~<p>

It was just a few hours ago when we got Picked for the Quest. I was Surprised at First because That Poseidon kid...What was his name? Peter or something...Oh wait it was Percy, was also selected for a different quest,Some thing about a Labyrinth. A new brat like him got pick for a quest yet again, Wow you kind of have to give him some type of Credit, its like only his fourth year too. Anyways back to topic Our Quest..Wow i still remember what happened...

_~Flashback, Still Dante POV~_

_"Man I can't fucking believe that kid got another fucking quest" I grounded in Disbelief as I Petted Blood lust, My Demonic Wolf that I got from Dad. In case you don't know My Dad is Ares and I'm The Cabin Leader. Blood Lust was A Black Wolf with Blood red Eyes, Ol' Dad Gave him to me when he was just a Pup , so I basically raised him._

_"Well fucking believe it bro." I heard a voice behind me say. I Turned around to see My brother in everything but blood. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen years old with dirty blonde hair that was roughly combed over his left eye and he had crimson red highlights on the tips of his hair. He stood at the height of five Foot and eleven with a Lean Swimmer/Martial Artist Build and a Solid 6 pack from all the training we did at camp. He had a scar across his nose bridge from a Previous Quest. He also had dark blue eyes with gold and silver flecks. He wore a Blood Red tight T-shirt with a black hoodie vest, Worn out blue jeans, and white vanz. His name was... Damien.. Damien Fox. And yes People that is his real name._

_"But out of fucking all people It had to be him." I said to Damien_

_"You know what the quest was." Damien said as he walked in through the Door with his Partner Fire Fox. Fire fox was His Dad's, who is Apollo, gift to him. Fire fox is Fox the size of a Fucking Wolf. What the hell is Damien Feeding him, Steroids? Anyways Fire fox has Blood red furs but the tips of his ears and tails are white._

_"Yeah yeah What ever." I said as I heard a Boom and Screams from the Aphrodite Cabin._

_"5." Damien Counted off_

_"4" I counted after Damien_

_"3" Damien_

_"2" Me_

_"1" Damein_

_Just As soon as one Ended Two boys ran in the Room and Slammed the door shut._

_"Oh shit they are going to kill us." The slightly Taller boy said while laughing_

_"Good thing Travis and Conner slowed them down." The Slightly Shorter boys said as He laughed_

_"Kai." I Asked the taller boy_

_"Jason." Damien asked the shorter boy_

_"What the fuck did you do know." Damien/I Said at the same time_

_Kai was the Slightly Taller Twin brother of Jason. He was also Older by a Few minuets, Like 5 or so. Kai was a 17 years old that stood at the Height of five Foot eleven with crimson blood red hair that stops at bottom of neck with his bangs Slightly Spikes up, you know kind of like Reno from Final Fantasy VII Advent children but Without the ponytail. He has icy blue eyes with specks of dark Red and has a X like scar on his Right check. He had a Martial Artist medium build and has a Solid 6 pack, like Damien. He wore Blood red Shirt with a small Black Dragon on his Shoulder with black shorts that pass his knees, Black fingerless Gloves, and Black vans. Kai was the now the current leader of the Zeus cabin._

_Jason was the Shorter Twin brother of Kai. He was younger by 5 minuets, Jason was 17 years old that stood at the height of Five Foot ten with smooth Whiteish Blue hair that stops at bottom of neck and completely covers left eye. He also Icy blue eyes but without the red and has a Martial Artist Build and a solid 6 pack like his brother, he also has an X like scar on his Left Cheek. He wore a plain white Shirt with a Blue Ice Dragon on his shouder with a Black Vest, Checkered Black and White Vans, and White Shorts._

_"We didn't do anything for we are innocent." Kai said innocently as Jason did puppy eye. A few seconds later there to Demonic Dogs came crashing through the door._

_"Aw fuck not again, Clarisse is going to kill me." I looked at the door. They to had Demonic dogs that They 'Found' or stolen from an Attack from a Couple of years ago. Kai had a Black Demonic husky with Red eyes and Jason had a Black German Shepperd with red eyes._

_"What the hell do you really do?" Damien asked them again_

_"Well we may have, and I repeat May have, Set off a large stink bomb by accident inside the Aphrodite cabin." Jason Said with a Sheepish smile_

_"So you pranked someone...AND YOU DIDN'T BRING ME ALONG" Damien Fell to his knees fake crying_

_"Yeah...Basically" Kai said as Nox and Isabella Came through the Now broken door._

_"Do I want to know what happen.." Nox asked as She looked a Damien on his knees fake crying_

_"No...No you don't want to know." I smiled at her and Pulled her in to a hug. "Hey where's Your three Monsters?" I asked her_

_"Oh there with Good Ol' Dad." She says smiling back at me. Her Three Monster are actually three Demonic Wolfs, Kind of Like Cerberus. They Always stay in the exact order all the time. The Left Wolf has like has Icy blue eyes, The right Wolf has Blood Red eyes, and The middle Wolf has the Left eyes Icy blue and The right Blood Red. They aren't really Combined Like Cerberus, They are separate Wolfs but They Can Combine into a Monster like Cerberus._

_Damien Had Gotten off his Knees and Sat down on a Random bed. He pulled Isabella into his lap and hugged her. "Hey Izzy What cha doing here?" Damien Asked Smiling at her_

_Izzy Smiled back at Damien with a Mischievous Smile "Am I not aloud in here? Should I leave?" She said in a Innocent voice as Damien Eyes got wide_

_"Nooo Don't leave me. I is going to be sad forever." Damien said with a Dramatic Voice hugging her closer as She laughed._

_Isabella or Izzy was Damien's Girlfriend. She was around 16 years old and Stood at the height of five Foot and six . She had Long curly dirty blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy bun with her side bangs hanging above her right eye. She had bright green eyes with the ring a darker green and gold and blue specks with black eye liner and mascera . She had Faded freckles across her nose and as Damien would say Perfect pink heart shaped lips and white straight had a athletic, but feminine build and slightly curvy. She wore along sleeved white V-neck shirt with a noticeable black tank top underneath. She also had black leggings that stop at her knees with Green converse and What really caught my eyes were the diamond earrings. What I'm really surprised is that No one from the Hermes Cabin Stole it... Anyways She was a Child Of Athena and the Leader of the Cabin._

_Nox Was My Beautiful Girlfriend Who I love so Much. She was around 15 She was turning 16 Soon and Stood at the height of five Foot eleven . She had long layered black hair that reaches to middle of back that was combed over to completely cover her left eye and black Mysterious Eyes with black eyeliner. She was very Slender and sometimes mistaken for Aphrodite Girl. She Has A perfect body and Curves in all the right places She wore a short sleeve black and red striped shirt with suspenders and a black skirt that reaches a little above mid-Thigh with black converse knee high. She also wore a necklace with a ruby stone with tiny specks of black inside the gem hanging from the necklace. Again Still wondering why none of the kids from the Hermes cabin never stole it.. She was the Daughter of Hades, Princess of Death, Or what I call her The Star Queen. Of course she would be the leader of the Hades cabin, I mean if we had one._

_Nox Walked over and Sat on my Lap and Said "Oh And Chiron wants to see you for Something Dante."_

_"Right now?" I asked_

_"Yeah I think for a quest.." Nox answered_

_"But we just gave a quest to the Peter_" I got cut off by Isabella_

_"For the last time Dante it's Percy." Isabella groaned shaking her head as I waved her off_

_"Yeah yeah that's what I said." I said Nonchalantly as Damien Just laughed. Nox gotten out of my lap and said_

_"Well Get up Lazy and Go See Chiron." Nox said to me _

_"Hey I'm not Lazy, Jason, Kai and Damien maybe, But Not me." I said as I heard 3 'Heyyy that mean' "Alright I'm going to see what Chiron exactly wants."_

_~With Chiron~_

_"Ahh Dante I was Expecting you." Chiron Gallped towards me_

_"Yeah Nox and Izzy told me, you need me?" _

_"Yes yes follow me." I follow Chiron and He led me to the Oracle_

_Green mist started to come out of the Oracle mouth and Then it Spoke_

**_~Eleven child of the Gods Shall go to Kronos Camp~_**

**_~The oldest of the Vulture shall lead~_**

**_~The younger of the Vulture that was there when the oldest was chosen shall find be shall fine her lost Love~_**

**_~The elder son of the Sun shall Decide between Love or Life~_**

**_ ~The twins of the King shall be Lost~_**

**_~The Princess of Death shall Find Lost ones~_**

**_~The Youngest of the Water Shall fine his Love Alive or Perished~_**

**_ ~The first oldest and second oldest of the Wisdom children shall Be found by Traitors~ _**

**_~The Fastest of All Shall find her Love's Rival~_**

_"As you can see this quest was guided to I assume you" Chiron began "For Ares had the animal of a Vulture, and for you are the cabin leader." _

_"Yes ...I can assume that to." I said to Chiron "But of what the other, Who is the other ten?" I asked Chiron_

_"Well my Demi-God, That is for you to find out." Chiron said "And know I must leave, I have an Advance archery class to teach." Chiron Galloped away_

_I Silently thought to my self as I walked back to my Cabin. "Okay so I am the one that leads the quest, I can guess that someone younger then me and a Girl is the second one, It's not Clarisse and I know that much. That girl...What was her name...That's Right it was Luna. When I became Cabin leader, She had first gotten to the camp. Now the eldest of the sun has to be Damien, He is the Cabin Leader of Apollo cabin who happens to be the God of the Sun. Zeus is the King of the Gods and Kai and Jason are the Only Twins of Zeus I know. The Princess of Death Has to be Nox. But who is the youngest of water..I know there is Percy but he is on his quest..Doesn't He have another little brother...I think Max, Okay I'll take him. Next is the Wisdom CHildren, It has to be Isabella and Samantha. The fastest of all is the Demeter Cabin or the Hermes, But her love, The only girl that is Fast and I know is Emily. Okay I found My ten other People." I Smiled and Walked in the cabin to See that Damien, Kai, Jason, Nox, and Isabella was still there talking about...Pandas._

_"I'm just saying that the Panda is the least most racist thing ever. Its black, white, And Asian." Damien Began as Kai and Jason were laughing their ass off._

_"...Do I want to know whats going on...?" I questioned with the 'WTF' Face_

_"Damien's being his usual Dumbass self." Kai Began as Izzy hit him _

_"Don't Call my Boyfriend a Dumbass, Dumbass." Izzy said as Kai was nursing his hit_

_"...Bitch..." He muttered softly enough but she heard_

_"What was that Kai." Izzy began in a sweet tone that promised pain_

_"Nothing." Kai said in an Unusually high pitched voice_

_"Soo anyways what did Chiron want?" Nox asked as I sat next to her on the bed  
><em>

_"Looks like We are going on a Quest Children." As I fell backwards on the bed_

_~End Flashback~_

"Dante...Dante...DANTE." Damien Screamed in my ear

"WHAT." I yelled at him holding my Injured ear

"We're Almost to our First Destination." Damien said Pointing at a Map

I looked closely at our Map at Notice a Highlighted Area "Mhhm It Seemed so.." I see that it is getting dark. "Alright Lets Camp here tonight, We will leave First thing in the mourning." I said to my 'Crew'

"You sure we can't Go just A little Further Bro." Luna Asked me. Luna was my Half little Sister as you can tell. She stood at the height of Five Foot Five and Was 16 years old. And Yeah that's kinda short, But don't Call her that Or she will Blow and When she is angry...Boy is She Angry, I mean Yikes. But She was quite pretty Even though she was from the Ares cabin. I mean she has like a athletic and slim Body. She has kinda of wide hips and average bust. She Has long straight brown hair and her right bangs swept to the side while her left bangs does have a few burn scars on her right shoulder, Do I know how she got it...No. But she has dark blue eyes and is always stands in a fierce position.

"Yes, Yes I'm Sure." I said Messing up her hair as She pouted "Are you pouting?" I said teasing her as she just Punched me in the arm and walked away "I'm going to take that as a Yes!"

"Alright then?" I heard Max say "Who will be taking the first watch to make sure No one sneaks up on us." Max was actually an Okay Kid, He was Witty to So I'm going to Enjoy having him around. He was 15 years old and Stood at the height of Five Foot Seven. He had Brown hair with turquoise eyes and a scar on his eye brow from that had happen when he was younger wild harpy attack. He had a Lean but strong swimmer build and a six wore a Black Leather jacket with a white t-shirt, dark jeans that Looked to be black or really dark blue.

"Mhhm I guess I'll_" I got cut off from my Sentance

"WE'LL TAKE FIRST WATCH." Kai/Jason said at the same time

"I guess I'll take Second." I said

"Third." Nox said as she Sat on my lap and I held her Close

"Fourth." Damien said as He lie his head down in Izzy Lap

"Fifth." Izzy said Playing with Damien's Hair

"Sixth." I hear Luna say from a Distance

"Seventh." Max said laying down

"I guess I'll Take eighth." I heard Samantha say. Samantha was 16 years old and Stood at the height of Five foot Six. She had Long layered auburn hair that ends at her waist and dark brown eyes witch is different then the Usually Grey eyes and white straight teeth. Here something that I know, I think that She use to Have a Crush on Damien but then Damien started dating Izzy But there still friends, actually Her and Damien are best that she was Skinny and had athletic type build, Still Feminine looking though, and slighty curvy. She wore a white tank top with a green scarf draped around her neck and Dark blue ripped up jeans with black converse. If a remember correctly She has a golden lab named Marley at camp of course Trained for Demi-God use.

"And I'll Take Ninth." Emily said. Emily was a 16 year old and stood at the height of Five foot seven. She has long wavy brown hair that's usually in a ponytail and goes to her mid eyes with a tint of emerald green eyes in them and freckles going across her nose- very little, but enough to notice. She Usually has light eyeshadow and mascara on. She was and Is Dating Percy Jackson. At first Annabeth was absoulutly mad with that disicion Percy had made. But Wished them luck with the relationship. But her and Emily boy they are like Eternal Rivals. She is skinny but has curves in all the right places and a slight trace of abs and leg muscles. She wore jean shorts and a White tank top and Nikes with Neon green laces. She had a baby wolf that's just a normal gray wolf with bright green eyes named Smokey got him when she was littler. But Know He is Like the Size of Blood Lust maybe a little smaller.

"Alright then Lets get some sleep okay." I said as I walked into my tent and Nox soon followed me laying down right next to me falling fast asleep. Damien soon does the same with Izzy following him, and then they all walked back to their own tents. While Jason and Kai Stood First watch not knowing what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IS THE PREVIEW :DDD IM SOO FUCKING HAPPY I GOT THIS OUT T3T.<strong>

**Comment of what u think of it :D**

**~BloodyShadow69~**


End file.
